wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Ling
Along with Anthony, Ling is one of the longest serving member of the Firebirds. She joined as a member during Clare's leadership and became Shaun's secretary in his administration, acting as operator and mission control. Outside of her clerical duties and on missions, Ling was well known as the "Rampaging Death", aptly named after her tendency to brutally corners her prey and demoralize enemies. She is a well-trained assassin specializing in infiltration and eliminating high profile targets. Currently she is employed under Logenia Military Institute, acting as assistant to Janice. This position grants her access to a certain degree of the vast network of LOGOS. Due to Han's request, Ling still helps out as AMCC's mission control. Appearance Ling is synonymous with her trademark thick glasses and maid outfit, in which the former would be taken off when she acts as a field agent. Extremely small and petite, Ling gives off an unassuming impression, especially with her thick glasses on. Originally, Ling's choices of outfit were simple, a rotation between her military uniform and office wear. After Kang's constant remark of "She would look gorgeous in a maid outfit" became a meme among the Firebirds, Ling took a sudden turn and start donning a maid outfit herself. Suffice to say this change in atmosphere made the guys very happy and excited. Due to her very small stature, mini-pigtails hairdo, and french maid outfit, Ling is popular among lolita fashion enthusiasts, much to her chagrin. Personality Ling exhibits two polarizing personalities, in which her thick glasses act as a "switch" of sorts. In everyday situations when her "glasses" are on, she is jovial and very expressive, often seen fumbling around with her clerical tasks. An offbeat fujoshi, Ling has yaoi fantasies of the male Firebirds and goes to great heights to record any slight insinuations of male on male romance. Once the glasses are off, Ling becomes a seemingly different person, enveloped with bone chilling killing intent. Her goofiness disappears and her facial expression sharpens, like a fire lit inside her eyes. She becomes stoic and cold, only speaking when necessary and often quipping sarcastic remarks. A running gag is that her "glasses" act as a limiter to her killing intent and let her see her soon-to-be victims as "teddy bears". Ling is suspected to be a huge tsundere due to her sudden change in temperament regarding her maid outfit and her general dynamic with Kang. Fighting Style A support assassin and ambusher, Ling prefers to fight in the shadows instead of engaging in field combat like her peers. She is able to deliver magnificent coup de graces, finishing priority targets in mere seconds. Her assassination arts let her excel in both melee and long-ranged attacks, making her a good all range attacker. In rare circumstances when Ling is to join the rest of the team as a field combatant, she would enter "Rampaging Ghost", a cloaked invisible state in which Ling hides her presence and chakra activities. This enables her to enter in-and-out of combat stealthily, delivering insane damage and momentarily evading any attacks thrown at her. Aside from assassinations, Ling shines the most in riot control. Even though her skillset is not suitable for full frontal combat, Ling is able to capitalize on the chaotic nature of mass hysteria in riots and thus, slipping through the crowd and subduing them with ease. Overall, she is not someone to be trifled with, despite her unsuitability to open combat. Strengths * Rampaging Ghost: Ling's unique passive, a cloaked state of pure predatory intent. Grants invisibility, absolute evasion, triples her critical rate and damage output for 1 minute (turn) of battle. Cooldown of 4 minutes (turns) rest to be activated again, if Ling delivers a coup de grace while in Ghost, cooldown is reduced to 2 minutes (turns). * Rampaging Death: Ling's unique skillset with ranged and melee options. Insane burst offense skills which inflict bleeding damage over time. Lots of gap closers to capitalize on her all range attacks. * Due to her assassin skillset, Ling is a no-brainer choice for burst teams and for riot control. Makes a nice combo with Kang for when her Ghost is down. * Excellent all range combatant, able to deal huge amount of punishment in both melee and long range. Usual Ling setups would be long range bleed harass - gap close - Ghost - retreat to deal damage from the backline again. Weaknesses * Not playable in early chapters when she is acting as support. Unlocked in mid to late story. * Lowest health and absolutely pitiful defensive options, Ling is the very definition of "Glass Cannon". Absolutely incompatible for marathon and attrition battles. * In most situations, there would be no point on healing Ling since she is so fragile. Get those smelling salts and resurrection shots ready because you will need them. * Purely reliant on Rampaging Ghost in combat. Despite being rare, enemies with True Sight is her absolute bane. * Requires a dedicated tank with enough distraction for her to be actually viable in regular combat situations. Unless you have a decent tank, do not even think of picking Ling in boss fights. Leitmotif left